Teenage Kicks (Brallon)
by Run away together
Summary: Dallon Weekes is the sexy high school guitar player when he catches the eye of a seriously hot guy in the locker rooms. It turns his name is Brendon Urie and the two are about to begin a gorgeous teen romance, complete with sneaking out, making, out first times, sex and music.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Kicks (Brallon) Chapter One

Dallon's P.O.V

I'm walking down the corridor on my way to gym. Not my subject but I can run pretty fast so I'm not usually in trouble. I accidentally bumped into a girl a few minutes ago who I knew from history, she was cute and she smiled at me, maybe she's interested? Not sure if I am but a lay's a lay, right? I do very well for myself as far as girls go, never had a serious girlfriend but the whole brooding, sexy bass player works for them. As far as friends go I'm only close to a few people, particularly musicians who I can relate to however I get on with most people. Most guys respect me, presumably because of the female attention and most girls fancy me, I'm just not that interested in making friends with people for the sake of having friends.

I arrive a couple of minutes late, deliberately to miss the coach's pre-lesson speech and head into the locker room. I see Spencer and walk over to sit next to him. I start pulling of my shoes and socks and ask "Coach say anything out of the ordinary?"

"Oh hey stranger," he replied with a smirk, "and no of course not, god forbid something so interesting would happen." He turned around to pull his shirt off and throw it in a locker, I watched his back stretch as he lifted his arms then turned away to throw my shoes in my own locker. Occasionally had to remind myself to stay focused in changing rooms. He turned back and started talking about band rehearsals, he was an excellent drummer and we played together sometimes, I could play lead guitar too and sing a bit so it worked well. We really needed another guy to play guitar or bass, and maybe sing a bit too.

I looked up from tying my trainers and saw over Spencer's shoulder a slightly shorter, shirtless guy bending over to tie his shoes, my eyes lingered maybe a little too long on his ass before he straightened up and turned around, he saw me looking and instead of getting uncomfortable he just grinned in a cheeky, cocky, slightly smug, like-what-you-see? sort of way. I blushed a little but grinned as I looked back down at my shoe. I looked up and saw Spencer smiling at me, "Dude have you heard anything at all in the last fifty seconds?"

"Uh, no, I guess haven't. Sorry, what?" Spencer just shook his head and moved away to join some others heading to the track. I closed my locker and followed him out. We were some of the first few out which was a little surprising but started warming up, Spencer was a bit keen on sports. "Is there a new kid here?" I asked him, "No, I don't think so, why?"

"I just saw a guy in the locker room and he didn't look familiar."

"Well you know, new timetable and so on, maybe you just haven't seen him around before."

Then, to my surprise, the guy walked over and put his arm around Spencer, "Hey Spencer, how's it going?" he said nodding at me. "Pretty good, this is Dallon," he said. "I'm Brendon," the guy said. He had a medium-low, confident, sexy voice. I bet the girls like him. "Good to meet you," he shook my hand; I felt some calluses on his fingers and wondered if he played guitar, "I'm Dallon". "Unusual name," he said, "how do you know Spencer?"

Spencer decided to answer, "We met when we started high school, we play together sometimes, and he's a bass/guitar/keyboard player. He sings too." he added.

"Wow, multitalented!" Brendon had not broken eye contact with me the whole time. "I guess so, what about you? Music, sport, something else?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Yes, I play guitar and sing, and a bit of piano, to, I even used to play trumpet actually." It was my turn to exclaim, "Damn where'd you have the time for school work?" I joked. Brendon laughed, I liked his laugh. "Screw that, I'll just be a rock star!" he winked when he said it, to let me know he was joking. "Why don't you join us/" I said, usually I don't blurt stuff out like that but for some reason I actually liked Brendon and felt like making an effort here. "Yeah, come along and rehearse with us!" Spencer said, thank God, I didn't want to seem to be too keen after all. "Sure I'd love to, text me about it", he said to Spencer who nodded as the coach blew his whistle.

Back inside everyone was in the showers; most people just rinse their hair and faces and move on. I did and so I was back in the changing rooms. Suddenly I turned around and saw Brendon, with a towel around his waist, hair dripping and his body slightly damp. His cheeks were flushed and s he ran his hands through his hair his biceps tensed up a little, and I noticed his abs. As he stretched up his towel slipped own an inch or so, something I should definitely not have been paying attention too. For a moment I was speechless. "Hey there" he said, leaning against the lockers and bending his knee up so his foot rested on the locker behind him. This movement pulled his towel apart a little. Something else I shouldn't have noticed. My face felt hot and he smiled seductively at me, clearly noticing me noticing. "Are you doing this deliberately?" I asked him. He laughed and bent over away from me, looking at me from behind his legs he replied innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about!" I smiled at him because it was obvious he knew that I knew that he knew etc, and he was hot and this was fun. "Oh okay then, well I'm dressed now so I guess I'll just see you around..."

"Wait," he said as I turned to go, he handed me a bit of paper with a number on it, "text me about rehearsals."

"Okay rock star," I smiled as I walked out, I really did like Brendon.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Kicks (Brallon) Chapter 2

Brendon's P.O.V (next day)

I have to get to History before I'm late, personally I find it fascinating, I just don't like the way it's taught. You know, focusing on the majority and ignoring all the other people who have existed? Anyways it still wasn't a bad class. I walked in a few minutes late but luckily the teacher hasn't arrived yet. As I walk between the rows of desks a few girls look up and smile at me, I smile back of course which only makes them smile more. I love how friendly girls can be, it just confuses me how they can be so sweet to me and then ignore other guys completely. Or even make fun of them or whatever.

I all of a sudden noticed Dallon, sat at the back of the class flipping through a text book with earphones in. Ignoring all other cute smiles and hair flips I went to sit surreptitiously at the desk in front of him. He hadn't noticed me yet so I got up and coughed a little, bending over to pretend to tie my shoe lace.

"I recognise that," he said behind me. I straightened up and once again played innocent. "Whatever do you mean?" I grinned at him. He smiled back and shook his head. "So are you going to come rehearse with us tonight?" he asked me. I replied, "If I can find the time, I'm pretty busy you know, wild parties, massive gigs, the rock star lifestyle..." I winked at him, "Yeah of course I'm coming!" He smiled and was about to respond again, unfortunately though the teacher came in to take register.

*From this point anything written in italics will be Brendon's thoughts, anything in normal writing will be Dallon's.*

Later at the rehearsal:

_I was genuinely looking forward to meeting Spencer and Dallon tonight, I love hanging out with Spencer and music is always a great way to connect with people. Plus Dallon's hot. But yeah mainly for the music, of course._

Spencer texted me the time and so I picked up my guitar and headed out to his On the way I noticed I was thinking about Brendon. This was weird, I mean ignore for a second that he's a guy I don't normally think about people I'm interested in much. I'm not really a relationship kind of guy.

_I'm thinking about Dallon again. Man this guy's in my head! I mean he's hot, really ho, but so are lots of people! And he's funny, but so are a lot of people. And he's musical, he calls me out, he's intelligent and takes being teased well. I wonder if guys are his thing though, he certainly doesn't seem set against it, I generally think of my sexuality as fluid and he does have that kind of vibe..._

I knocked on Spencer's door and to my surprise it was Brendon who answered. Wow he is gorgeous, with beautiful dark eyes and hair, full lips and an amazing smile, his entire presence had this amazing energy that made me want to like him and want him to like me. "Hey," I said. "Oh good you're here, Spencer showed me a few of the recordings you guys have done and you sound great, I love your voice! What do you want me to play? I mean if you want to sing or do guitar I can do whatever, I can't really play bass though but keyboard or whatever..." he continued along this line until we arrived in the kitchen where Spencer was making sandwiches.

"Oh hey Dallon, I was just showing Brendon our demos ", Spencer said as I walked in. "Yeah he was just telling me. So what do you want to play?" I said to Brendon.

"Well, singing is my main thing but it's cool if that's your role, I can do guitar and keyboard or piano pretty well."

"How about you play guitar and I'll play bass and we both sing?" I asked.

"Sure," he nodded and took the sandwich Spencer offered him, "Thanks very much" he said. I took my sandwich and thanked Spencer and we headed into our practise room where Spencer's drum kit was.

_We started playing a Rolling Stones cover, I could tell they were both impressed by my voice, hey I didn't blame them! I owned it, and I could keep up with the guitar part as well. Dallon has a really nice voice, it sounds like it's just full of his personality, plus he looks so sexy when he sings or plays. Spencer's a great drummer as well, I haven't played with him before but he can keep even the most complicated beats going perfectly, and I can tell he loves the drum fill moments._

Brendon keeps looking at me, of course I'm not complaining. It's actually kind of sweet, and he is so hot I mean he is really going for it. Maybe I'm looking at him a lot? Ah well, if he hasn't noticed good, if he has noticed maybe it'll encourage him?

_I can't help but watched Dallon, and I keep seeing him looking at me. He's adorable! I love it when he watches me, it means I'm in his head like he's in mine. _

We're at the end of the song now. One final drum fill from Spencer and we're all done! All slightly sweaty and out of breath but that sounded amazing! "Wow Brendon, I've maybe heard worse," I smiled at him and he grinned back replying "I'll be surprised if you've heard better!", he punched my arm as he came over to us. Spencer joined in "That actually sounded so good, your two voices work really well together! Add all instrumentals were on point as well so I'm pleased with that."

"Well obviously we're only here to make sure you're pleased," Dallon joked, and Spencer hit him with a drum stick.

*Third person point of view once again*

They rehearsed a few more songs and they all sounded great, their natural chemistry was very obvious. When they had all packed up afterwards and said good bye to Spencer Dallon went to get the bus home and Brendon said he'd wait with him at the bus stop, unfortunately it was raining so it was very kind of him.

"Oh no problem, I have to go this way anyway so I might as well." Brendon said.

"Still, thanks. It'll make it more interesting. So where'd you learn to sing like that?" Dallon asked.

"Well I had piano and guitar lessons from when I was very young and that got my sense of pitch in. Then I just started singing, old rock mainly and my mom decided to get me some lessons. My teacher was amazing but very busy, so I taught myself and practised loads when he was away."

"Yeah, I had lessons too, you're a much better singer then me though."

"Thanks, you're very good though and I like how our voices work together". He smiled up at Dallon, who smiled back. The rain was still falling, and they both noticed that the other one's shirt had gone a little bit see-through. Brendon stood up on his toes, with out breaking eye contact and Dallon leaned down towards him without even thinking about what it would mean. They were both caught in the moment , leaning closer to each other and just thinking about how much they wanted to feel their lips on each others. Brendon tilted his head a little as their lips came together and suddenly they were kissing passionately. Dallon put his hand on the back of Brendon's head as he opened his mouth. Their tongues were now dancing together as their kiss deepened. Thunder rolled in the sky above them and Dallon felt Brendon smile against him. Dallon started chuckling and them they both started to giggle with their foreheads together. They fell apart and both started laughing out loud, with the rain falling on and around them. "What are we doing?" Dallon laughed, "Don't try and tell me that wasn't the best moment of your life" Brendon laughed louder, putting his arm around Dallon's waist he led him over to the bus stop. "This way, I can understand if you're a little bit dazed." Dallon swatted at him playfully and Brendon dodged. They were both laughing and dripping wet as the bus pulled up. "Whew, okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!",

"Yeah I guess, okay bye!" Brendon called as he got on the bus, Dallon waved him of and then turned to sit back under the shelter. "Oh god, what've I got myself into", he sighed and shook his head, still laughing slightly and walked home in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Kicks (Brallon) Chapter 3

Brendon's P.O.V

Spencer just texted me about a party tomorrow night, obviously I'm going. Maybe Dallon will be there? I still can't fucking BELIEVE I kissed him! And, more importantly, he kissed back. He stood out when I first saw him, he was checking out my ass and seemed totally cool that I had noticed. I wonder how far he's willing to take it? I've never had a boyfriend but I'd be down just for a good time. Urgh I'm getting ahead of myself, it was one kiss! One sweet, hot, romantic kiss but still, that's it. I'll see him tomorrow, I wonder how he's feeling about all this?

I shower, dress and brush my teeth then sprint down the stairs to get breakfast. I turned my phone on and there was a message from Dallon: "Hey are you going to Spencer's party tonight?"

I replied quickly: "Hell yes! You?"

"Absolutely, Spence hosts the craziest nights"

"Really? Are you up for a crazy night? ;)"

"Ha in your dreams ;) See you in school"

And with that I grabbed my bag and left.

At school everyone was talking about Spencer's, apparently he's extremely popular, little did I know. A few girls have asked me if I'm going, hopefully at some point they'll work out I already have a target in mind tonight. Speaking of which, there's Dallon with Spencer.

They strolled up and Dallon winked at me and nodded at Spencer as though to say "we'll talk about it later" as I went over.

"Hey guys, Spencer- looking forward to tonight?"

Spencer nodded, "Oh yeah, the house will be empty, I think people will start arriving at nine ish, hopefully it'll have pretty much emptied at about two or three, but they'll always be the odd twat who gets completely plastered and is still there at lunchtime!" Dallon laughed, "How many are expected?"

Spencer replied "I've invited about forty so probably around a hundred will be there"- I suddenly interrupted- "Guys I just have to show you this!" I rolled up my sleeve to reveal a large tattoo on my forearm, it was of a cartoon piano with bright hawaiin flowers around then he turned his wrist over and had a tattoo of Frank Sinatra's head, complete with his signature hat. I'd had the piano about a year and the flowers a few months but the tattoo was only two days old. Id had it done after school the day I first met Dallon.

Spencer was the first to respond, "Oh. My. God. No way. You didn't? When?"

"The day before yesterday, isn't it perfect?" I said happily.

Dallon grinned, "Well if you're going to have anyone tattooed on you arm..."

I was relieved that he lied it. "I know right? Absolute legend."

Spencer laughed, "You're crazy, but it's awesome", I'm glad he agreed with me, "so you're both coming tonight right?"

"Yes"

"Yes!"

"Okay, see you then!"


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Kicks (Brallon)

Chapter four (before the party at Spencer's house)

"Pass the bats up!" Spencer called from a step ladder, having at the last minute decided to make it a Halloween party. Dallon threw the box, the bats being made of rubber didn't weigh much. "Thanks!".

It also transpired that most people assumed it was a costume party so Spencer and Dallon decided to go as police men. Naturally they were incredibly sexy cops. Brendon had arranged to come around seven to help them set up but they'd already got started. Spencer's house looked great; it had a creepy mansion on a hill feel to it anyway with an enormous driveway that they'd filled with fake gravestones, creepy lighting and ghosts in the trees. Leading up from the driveway was an arch pathway made of rose creepers forming a tunnel leading around to the back garden. They had spray painted the roses and leaves black and added white fairy lights to give a creepy, romantic gothic look. The back garden contained a fake cauldron that was giving off steam and the odd spark and a bonfire had been built to light later. Right now they were inside, Spencer decorating the enormous entrance hall with bats, cobwebs, candles, fairy lights etc and Dallon sat in the middle of the floor carving pumpkins.

"Dude come give me a hand a sec" Spencer called. Dallon got up and moved over to him, "What with?" Spencer handed him the end of a rope and grabbed the other end himself. On the floor between them was a tangle of rope, bats and cobwebs. "Okay pull on the end of that and don't let go." Spencer suddenly sprinted to the other side of the hall taking his end of rope with him. To Dallon's surprise the heap on the floor untangled itself to become a string of rubber bats stretching the length of the room between them. "Seriously smooth there," Dallon grinned at Spencer, who smirked in response. "Now help me hang them. What time's Brendon arriving?"

"He said seven", Dallon checked his phone, but there were no messages. "Well it's half past now, he better get a move on or all the pumpkins will have been done" Dallon threw a stray bat at him. "I like to think the pumpkins are the main feature of any Halloween festivities."

At that moment Brendon came crashing through the front door and collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. Dallon gasped and Spencer ran to help him, rolling him onto his back. "What on earth- oh my..." Brendon was clutching is chest, blood dripping from his shirt on to the floor. Dallon ran over, "Oh god I'm going to call an ambulance," Dallon ran a couple of steps before he heard Brendon start laughing, Dallon slowly turned around to see him and Spencer gasping for breath, practically rolling on the floor in laughter. "Wait, were you in on this?" it dawned on Dallon that Spencer and Brendon had arranged this earlier, "You absolute twats!" Dallon ran back, grabbing the pumpkin-in-progress and tipping the slimy insides over the pair of them. This only made them laugh more and Dallon had to join in. The three of them slowly recovered, Brendon and Spencer were pulling pumpkin slime out of their hair. Dallon reached out to pull a blob out of Brendon's fringe, Brendon looked at him for a moment and Dallon pulled away, blushing slightly. Luckily, Spencer didn't catch their tension.

Dallon coughed, "So what are you wearing tonight?" Brendon replied, "I was thinking cop as well actually but if you're already doing that it might be a bit much."

"No do it, then we three can be like the party bouncers." Brendon laughed at Dallon's logic, "True, and just to warn you in advance I can take a character role too seriously!" Brendon swung around and aimed his fingers at Dallon in a hand gun style, "FREEZE PUNK!"

Dallon burst out laughing again and Brendon joined in. Spencer spoke up "Guys we have about an hour until people get here and we have the rest of the house and pumpkins to do!" Brendon mock-saluted and ran off to grab a completed pumpkin, "Where do you want this?" Spencer pointed through the front door, "Put them around the door to make an entrance!" Dallon nodded and grabbed another pumpkin.

Outside Brendon put the pumpkin down and turned to face Dallon, "So, how are you after the other day?" he smiled broadly. Dallon shrugged and Brendon went on, "I mean, have you ever kissed a guy before? And don't even try to pretend you weren't into it. No one can fake that." Brendon put his arm on Dallon's bicep. Dallon smiled a little, "No, I haven't."

"But you enjoyed it, right?" Brendon leaned in further, practically whispering in Dallon's ear. Dallon smiled slowly, "Fuck yeah," he closed his eyes and lent into Brendon's kiss.

They heard a crash from inside the house. Spencer swore. They fell apart in laughter as Spencer came out of the house covered in some kind of fake gore mixture. "My bloody cat came in and.. well yeah" he saw Brendon and Dallon were too busy laughing to be concerned. "Anyways if you're done out here come and help me get the food ready, then that'll be everything!"

Getting the food ready consisted mainly of pouring candy into bowls and setting out drinks. However Brendon decided it would be a fantastic idea to bake a Halloween themed cake. So twenty minutes later they were all covered in flour and something that was supposed to be pumpkin shaped sat baking in the oven. Brendon announced that he was going to go and get ready and the other two followed suite. The costumes had got a bit messy after all.

"Oh shit sorry!" Brendon closed the door hurriedly, blushing heavily. A few seconds later Dallon came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Brendon apologised and Dallon laughed. "Oh deary me, are you sure that was an accident?" he laughed before Brendon had a chance to respond and closed the door again. Brendon sat down outside, thinking about the way Dallon was leaning with both hands against the shower wall, water running down his back and hair dripping in front of his face. "Damn, it's going to be a long night."


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Kicks Chapter 5 (Brallon)

Dallon got out of the shower chuckling to himself, the look on Brendon's face had been priceless. He dried off and began to get dressed, still laughing. He heard a knock on the door and yelled "Come in!" Brendon entered looking a little sheepish, and incredibly hot in a policeman's uniform, Dallon was wearing a similar outfit although his had a more off duty look at the moment. "Hey, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to see you... I mean to come in when you were in the shower, I thought you'd just be doing your hair or whatever and I'm so sorry, it was just an accident!" Dallon was sitting back on the bed, smiling at Brendon who was blushing quite dramatically. "Oh really?"

"Dallon!" Brendon yelled and threw a pillow at him. "I mean, come on, you must have heard the shower..." Dallon said trying not to laugh at Brendon's embarrassment and annoyance. "And who could really blame you anyway?" Brendon was blushing even more now. "I'm only kidding, it's fine" Dallon grinned happily but Brendon had a cunning smile on his face. He sat down next to Dallon and looked at him intently, "Well I feel pretty bad, maybe we should make things even?" he smiled suggestively at the person next to him, who raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's only fair after all..." Brendon sat back on his knees began to undo his policeman shirt. "Brendon?" Dallon asked.

"What? Any objections?" Brendon leant forward and crawled up the bed next to Dallon and leant forward slowly, not breaking eye contact until the last second to look at Dallon's lips before he met them with his own and kissed him intently. He pulled back softly and Dallon replied, "Nope, just checking we're on the same page," before reaching up and pulling Brendon's face down to his own. Brendon rested his hands on Dallon's chest before lifting his leg over so he was sat straddling him. He sat back up and continued to undo his shirt, "Just don't scream too loudly", Dallon smirked, "It's Halloween, we'll just add to the effect!" Brendon chuckled and shrugged his shirt off before pulling his vest over his head and crashing his lips back onto Dallon's. Their tongues worked with each other and their hips grinding together. Dallon's hands were on Brendon's back and were slowly sliding down towards his jeans. Brendon pulled away briefly to undo his belt buckle and Dallon slid his jeans over his ass. Brendon kicked them off and began to work on Dallon's shirt. The buttons came undone easily and as he wasn't wearing a belt so did his pants. They sat still for a moment, just looking at each other in their underwear. "This is gonna be fun" Brendon acknowledged looking pointedly at the bulge under Dallon's boxers. Dallon laughed and sat up to kiss Brendon again. "Just do whatever you want," Brendon grinned against Dallon's lips, "Oh I will."

He began to kiss Dallon's neck, at which Dallon let out a soft moan, then moved down to his collar bone and then to his chest, all the while kissing and sucking. Occasionally biting softly to leave little red marks on his skin. Dallon felt a hard-on coming, evidently Brendon did too as he looked up to smile at Dallon before bracing his hand on Dallon's waist and gripping the waist band of his boxers in his teeth. He pulled them down to Dallon's knees in one pull them then took his own off with one hand. Dallon smiled because really, that was fucking hot. Brendon crawled back up and licked Dallon's erection from base to head, teasingly slowly. Dallon let out an audible moan at that point and Brendon smiled to himself because Dallon clearly had no idea how loud he was being. He slid his lips about an inch over Dallon's cock and began to suck, slowly at first, then harder and faster as he let more of Dallon into his mouth. Dallon was moaning louder and louder, the muscles in his stomach twitching and his hips bucking against Brendon's mouth as Brendon sucked deeper. "Brendon... almost.. oh god..." Dallon practically screamed the last word. He was incredibly close to coming now, right into Brendon's mouth. Brendon, who was either okay with it or was ignoring him carried on. He hollowed his cheeks out and sucked one final time as Dallon shouted and bucked his hips and came into Brendon's mouth. Brendon swallowed easily and Dallon would've been impressed if he hadn't just come so hard the bed was still shaking. "Jesus Christ," Dallon panted heavily, "Holy fuck where the hell do you... I mean how... Bloody hell!" Brendon laughed at this. "Normally I'd ask you to return the favour but we have a party to be at!"

"Oh shit, I'd forgotten, do you think anyone heard?" Dallon asked. Brendon giggled, "I'd be surprised if the whole fucking neighbourhood hadn't heard!" Dallon blushed; "Really?" he asked sheepishly. "Don't worry, it was hot" Brendon lent forward and kissed him, biting his lip as he pulled away. "Now come on," he said slapping Dallon's shoulder, "get dressed and act casual. And cover those..." He said trailing his finger down the line of bite marks from Dallon's neck to stomach. "Sorry," he shrugged, "I might've gotten a bit carried away." Dallon laughed and shook his head as Brendon pulled his boxers and pants back on. "I would shower but it's a party so the smell will just blend in!" Brendon explained, "And besides that's what started this whole thing!"

Dallon rolled out of bed and put his clothes back. "I'll go down now and you come in a few minutes so it looks like I didn't just suck your penis or anything okay?" Brendon winked as he left and closed the door. As instructed Dallon went downstairs a couple of minutes later to find that Brendon had already vanished somewhere into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Kicks Chapter Six

_**Author's notes**__: Hey guys, I really appreciate you all readin and I apologise for the irregular updates I'm working on it. In this they play a few covers so if you want the links to listen to them here you go!_

_Don't stop believing: watch?v=Y_SOBeqijg_

_Rolling in the Deep: watch?v=bxzARXNb3zg_

_Skid row: watch?v=S-33B84fsKE (I really recommend this one, it's awesome!)_

_If you have any story suggestions let me know, reviews are all appreciated! Anyway..._

The party looked amazing. All around there were people dressed in costumes varying form aforementioned policemen, sexy cats, nurses, rabbits, devils, pirates etc and some genuinely Halloween-y costumes, like zombies, witches, goblins or werewolves. The decorations were phenomenal as well, the ceiling was littered with stick-on bats and cobwebs covered every surface. Spencer had also gone to the lengths of covering everything with flour, an idea that had escalated from their cake baking session, to give it a dusty, haunted effect. There was glitter sprayed everywhere and the tables were covered with black cloth. The lights were dimmed slightly and flickered eerily every so often, the walls were also lined with white fairy lights and the grand chandelier that hung from the entrance hall ceiling had been filled with coloured light bulbs instead to add to the atmosphere. Music was playing on request and the wind and rain howled theatrically outside. Leaves blew up around the garden which looked fantastic, the cauldron was glowing and the fire was blazing despite the weather. The pumpkins that framed the door all contained candles to illuminate their weird expressions, lovingly carved by Brendon and Dallon. People were still arriving so the crowd was moving around fairly quickly, chatting and admiring each other's costumes.

Spencer made his way through the crowd welcoming people towards Brendon. He'd seen him earlier looking as though he were up to something suspicious. "Hey Brendon!" he called. "Oh hey Spence, our decorations are something to truly marvel at!"

"Have you seen Dallon anywhere?"

"Urm... Nope, not recently." Brendon inwardly blushed at the mental image of Dallon lying naked moaning on the bed. "But I'll let you know!"

Right on queue Dallon appeared coming down the staircase. "There he is!" said Brendon, a little too enthusiastically. "Good evening gentlemen," Dallon said jokingly as he strolled up, "too what do I owe this pleasure?" Spencer answered, "Well I was wondering, seeing as I have the stage set up if you guys wanted to play a few covers to entertain everyone?" Brendon was nodding enthusiastically but Dallon looked unsure, "Do you not think it may be a bit much? Hosting a party and then playing at it?"

Spencer went quiet but Brendon interrupted, "No! We can certainly pull it off, did you not hear us last week?" Dallon laughed and shook his head, "You know, what, it would be pretty awesome, let's do it!" Brendon threw an arm around each of them, "Come on boys, it's time to rock!" Spencer and Dallon cringed at each other but didn't say anything; they simply accepted Brendon's arrogance as confidence and headed to the stage in Spencer's living room.

Spencer stood on the stage and took hold of the microphone, "Hey everyone, thanks for coming out tonight!" the crowd cheered and Brendon looked at Dallon and pulled a face , Dallon got the joke and chuckled to himself as he got his guitar out. "Brendon, Dallon and I would like to play a couple of songs, if it wouldn't trouble you too much," the crowd laughed as Spencer paused to hand the microphone to Brendon who had his guitar around his neck. "Thank you very much Spencer, okay guys I hope you enjoy this!" He tossed the microphone to Dallon who caught it and attached it to his stand as Brendon went over to the one set up at the front of the stage.

Spencer clicked his drum sticks together four times and they launched into a cover of Don't Stop Believing by Journey. The guests clapped wildly and by now most of them were stood around the stage. Brendon got out his iPhone and tapped in 'Lyrics to Rolling in the Deep' as he cheered along with the audience. Dallon glanced at his screen then said "I do believe we're about to cover Rolling in the Deep by Adele, so sing a long if you feel like you want to!"

They finished and more applause and cheers came from the crowd, they're final song was a cover of Skid Row from the musical Little Shop of Horrors and they were done. They put their guitars back in their cases and Spencer put his drum sticks away before leaving the stage. People were high fiving them or hugging and congratulating them after, one girl even ran up and full on kissed Dallon! Brendon laughed at his startled expression but Dallon just gave her a hug as she ran back into the crowd. "Well that went pretty well!" They all congratulated each other before heading off to get drinks.

A couple of hours later and it was coming up to one in the morning, people were still around but most of the people left were just going to stay the whole night anyway. Brendon was sat with Dallon on the front porch and they were reflecting on their earlier performance. "You know, we are really good," began Brendon "I think we could actually mae it if we wanted too." Dallon nodded, swirling his drink around with one hand, "It would be amazing, I loved the reaction from the crowd today and it would be incredible but..."

"But what?"

"Well you know, school and stuff, rock isn't really what I swa myself doing as a job."

"Well what did you imagine?"

Dallon went quiet for a moment, "I guess I'd never really thought, I mean all my brothers and sisters just went on to college and got standard jobs, I never really knew what I wanted." Brendon nodded understandingly, "I know, I'm the youngest of five exceptional conventional kids, I don't want to be just another one of them."

"Music is definitely your passion."

"I love it more than anything, and just the hype from performing, you know?"

Dallon nodded, he definitely knew. "At least consider it?" Brendon asked.

Dallon nodded again, "There's definitely nothing stopping us for the rest of the year, let's give it as good a go as we can and just agree to see where it takes us?"

Brendon smiled and looked at Dallon. The light from the pumpkins flickered softly behind him and soft rock flowed out from inside the house. He leant in, wrapping his hand behind Dallon's head and pulled him in close, leaning his lips down to kiss him tenderly. Brendon's lips tasted of sweat and alcohol, but to Dallon it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. The parted slowly, "Come on let's go back inside." They headed back into the house knowing that they were both going to give the band their all.


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Kicks Chapter Seven

Dallon woke as the sunlight came gently through the curtains. He sat up and stretched to look around him. It was the morning after the party and a group of people had decided to spend the night at Spencer's rather than go home in the early hours. Spencer had bought down loads of blankets, duvets and pillows to cover every surface in the living room with so people could just crash out as they wanted. It was very cosy, everyone had just fallen asleep next to whoever happened to be there the night before. Dallon woke up lying on the floor resting against a couch, Brendon was lying on the couch, his hand dangling inches from Dallon's face. Two of their friends lay on the floor in the middle of the room and another one on a second couch. Spencer and his girlfriend Linda lay cuddled under a duvet on his armchair. Someone else moved on the floor, it turned out there was a third person in the tangle; their friend Breezy. She sat up and stretched and looked around. Dallon mouthed "Everyone else is asleep, do you want to get breakfast?" she nodded and dislodged herself from Kenny and Ian, who she had fallen asleep next to last night.

Dallon and Breezy carefully tiptoed around everyone and into the kitchen. Breezy was wearing fishnet tights and a spider web skirt from the night before, paired with somebody's t shirt that she'd found after the party. Dallon had his police shirt on but had taken off his trousers and replaced them with pyjama shorts. Dallon yawned and stretched, "I have a hangover like hell right now." Breezy smiled and replied, "Same, I reckon we just need some food. What do you feel like?" Dallon thought for a moment, "Does he have any bacon?" Breezy laughed and opened the fridge, "Yeah quite a bit, enough for everyone anyway!"

"How about bacon sandwiches then?"

"Sure, find me a frying pan and we can surprise the others." Dallon got a pan out of the cupboard and poured a glass of water for each of them "To help with the headaches." Breezy began oiling the pan and tossing in bacon and Dallon found a loaf of bread to slice. "How did you enjoy the party?" Breezy asked him. They'd been friends since they first started school so he found it odd that she was being a little formal. Formal considering they were both hung over wearing a mish mash of pyjamas and Halloween costumes. "Really good fun, especially playing for everyone," he realised Breezy was giggling. "What?" he asked. "Well," she began trying not to laugh "Me and Sarah arrived quite early so we were going to go and find a room to enjoy some alone time" she said meaningfully "before it really began. But when we went upstairs we were going to go into this bedroom but we heard moaning coming from inside." She had to stop to control herself for a moment, Dallon realised where it was going. "Specifically your moaning. So we walked away to find somewhere else, and we came back a while later and Brendon was just leaving" she collapsed into a fit of giggles. Dallon blushed furiously. Breezy was trying not to laugh, "I'm sorry you just didn't seem the type and me and Sarah were just surprised that's all."

"By what?"

"By you and Brendon! Are you two going out or just having fun?" she asked. Dallon hesitated, "At the moment just having fun I guess." Breezy noticed him hesitate, "Is that all?"

"Well we were just talking last night and it was really romantic and we said we're going to give the band our best shot and see how far we can go with it." He trailed off and looked at her, "But I don't know how Brendon feels, I mean to be honest I don't even know how I feel, it's all very new to me."

Breezy had been a really close friend of his for so long and he felt completely comfortable with her. Also, she had "come out" about a year ago so he knew he was asking the right person for advice about his potential feelings for Brendon, having never experienced anything quite like it before. He also really admired how well she knew herself and how well she could understand other people's feelings and interpret them to give advice. She genuinely cared about everyone and could probably relate in a way to his situation so he decided to go ahead and tell her.

"I've never felt like this about any guy at all really, or even girl. I hate to put labels on things too much so I've never really classed myself as 'straight' but I've never felt quite like this about anyone, it's more than just sexual and that scares me because what if he doesn't feel the same, or if he's just not interested?"

Breezy laughed, "Oh honey, from the sounds you were making last night he had to be interested!" Dallon laughed back and Breezy went on, "Well you know how you've never really got too emotionally involved with people, like all you relationships are sex based or are just friendships?" Dallon nodded, "Maybe that was because underneath it all you're worried that people won't be able to reciprocate your feelings and some of that could have been because you've felt your feelings for guys weren't 'normal' as such." Dallon was looking at her intently, he was clearly close to getting emotional. "Well you shouldn't worry so much. Gender's not as big of a deal as it may have been in the past, I mean I'm a girl who likes girls and lots of other girls like girls too. You should never be ashamed of your feelings for someone, they may not feel the same towards you but I think with Brendon you can be pretty sure that he does." Dallon was speechless for a moment, so instead he just hugged her tightly. "Thanks Breezy," he said quietly. They pulled away and she pretended to not notice him wiping his eyes. "The bacon's done anyway!" she said. "And if you ever have any worries come and talk to me, I don't want you being sad." Dallon nodded and they began to make sandwiches, with a generous six slices per sandwich. Breezy got another lot of bacon going and Dallon put the sandwiches under the heater so they wouldn't get cold.

"So, you and Sarah?" he asked. Breezy smiled at the pan she was concentrating on. "Yes, me and Sarah. She's hot." Dallon laughed. "Yeah we're just having fun, she's not sure how she feels and I'm completely fine with whatever she wants. Kind of a like great friend with amazing benefits, you know?" she winked at Dallon took the plate of bread from him. "Anyways let's hurry up before that other plate gets cold."


End file.
